A conventional semiconductor package, such as TCP and COF types, includes a semiconductor chip; a polyimide tape; and conductive leads formed on the polyimide tape. The semiconductor chip is mounted on the polyimide tape and connected to inner ends of the leads.
For inspecting the semiconductor package, defective leads are detected and identified using a microscope. The locations of the defective leads are identified by the sequential order, for example, 215th from the right end. However, it is difficult to identify locations of leads, because leads are formed in a narrow pitch or interval. As a result; it takes a long time to inspect and analyze the semiconductor package.